ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters)
, |未知なる外敵からの防衛戦闘部隊| |lit. Defense combat troops from unknown enemies}}, is the defense team in ''Ultraman X. History Ultraman X An Ultra Flare from the Sun had enveloped the Earth, causing all the Spark Dolls lying dormant in the land and ocean to be brought back as monsters. In order to counter the violent monsters and alien invasions that were happening one after another, humanity formed a special defense team, Xio, armed with the latest technology. Xio employs 2700 people including maintenance staff and its headquarters, is located just outside of Tokyo. Members Primary Attack Team is the captain of Xio. He firmly believes in understanding the enemy, trying to become friends with them instead of defeating them. While he understands that often monsters must be fought, he does not give up on his belief that humans should coexist with them, a trait he shares with Daichi. - Sayuri Tachibana= is the deputy captain of Xio. She is mostly gentle but can be severe, acting as a mother to the team. She is in charge of strategy planning and analysis. She is also an expert in lifesaving. - Takeru Yamagishi= is the operator of communications. He is very dutiful. - Wataru Kazama= A high school rugby player, playing on Japan's national rugby team is very clumsy, but has a strong sense of justice. He is a seasoned officer with six years of experience, a good shooter, and operates the special investigations vehicles. He pairs with Hayato Kijima, though always seeing each others as rivals (this trait even affected their operations), but sometimes their teamwork often going out well. While Hayato pilots the Sky Musketty, Wataru would ride shotgun and control the firing assaults. He spends his free time watching movies, preferably romantic movies with his favorite one being Roman Holiday. - Asuna Yamase= is a ground combat personnel and skilled in martial arts combat. She is capable of piloting the Land Musketty single handedly and assigned to operate alongside Daichi in assigned missions. While seemingly a tomboy, she actually has a keen fashion sense. She joined Xio as a cadet after graduating a local high school and her excellent performance led her to be promoted to a position in the investigation team. She joined Xio because she believed women had to fight too and not just leave the men to do everything themselves. - Hayato Kijima= is Wataru's rival in the team, yet ironically were assigned as partners by Captain Shotaro. However, even if they are always at odds, their teamwork sometimes turn out just fine. Hayato is an expert of aerial combat, piloting Sky Musketty while Wataru controls the firing system. He is also considered the vanguard of the Xio Investigation Team. - Chiaki Matsudo= is in charge of communications, ect, working from the Xio headquarters, due to this, making her partnered with Takeru. Her hobby is music. }} Lab Team The is a division whose purpose is to investigate phenomenon and create Xio arsenals. is a member of Xio and the human host of Ultraman X. While he works in Xio's lab team, he can also be called into action whenever needed. He believes in trying to get along with monsters, a trait he shares with his captain. - Dr. Guruman= An Alien Fanton, is Xio's analyser and inventor. He is the only one that awares of Daichi's double life as Ultraman X, yet keeps this as a secret as well as helping him, starting with the creation of MonsArmor. - Rui Takada= is a young genius scientist of the lab team and Xio's mood maker. - Mamoru Mikazaki= is a young genius scientist of the lab team. }} Arsenal Wear * : The standard uniform Xio members wear. It is a universal suit, as it comes with life-sustaining function to let the members be able to withstand extreme heat and cold. The Xiomet, Guard Armor and Xio Tactical Vest can be mounted on it, depending on the alert level. * : A special strengthened alloy protector that be worn over the Xio Suit during combat. It is protective and light. * : A special strengthened alloy dedicated helmet. Not only can it protect the head from shock and damage, it can also communicate in conjunction with the Xio Devisor. * : Shoulderpads and kneepads. Daichi 001.png Equipment *'Xio Devizer': A multi-use device that all Xio personnel carry. It can be used to communicate with other members. It can also be used to scan the data in Cyber Cards and be used to analyze monsters. * : A large bazooka that deals a significant level of damage, however it is shown to be of little use against monsters. It can load the power of a Cyber Card, increasing its effectivity. * : A ray gun that Xio personnel use in combat. It can also be used as a tranquilizer gun. ** : By attaching the to the tip of the Xio Blaster, the gun is able to fire a ray that has a power output comparable to the Specium Ray. Doctor Guruman made this combination after analyzing the power of Ultraman X. *'Cyber Cards': Cards created to contain Cyber Kaiju. They were made based on the data of Spark Dolls, collected by Xio when the team managed to defeat a monster. XiOdevisor.jpg|Xio Devizer XiO Bazooka.jpg|Xio Bazooka XiO Blaster.jpg|Xio Blaster Ultra Booster.jpg|Ultra Booster Ultriser.jpg|Ultriser Wow ultraman lookalike gun.jpg|Ultriser in use Spark Dolls in Possession *Gomora: In Daichi's possession. *Eleking: Acquired at some point of unknown time. *Demaaga: (x2): Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monsters. *Birdon: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *Telesdon: Retrieved from the disappeared remains of Underground Woman. *Bemstar: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *Black King: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *Rudian: Confiscated from Alien Gold tE-rU, now returned to him. *Zetton: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *King Joe: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *Zaragas: Acquired after Cyber Gomora defeated the monster. *Mecha Gomora: Acquired after Cyber Gomora defeated the monster. *Gomess: Acquired after Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X defeated the monster. *Gubila: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *King Guesra: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *Red King: Acquired after Ultraman X defeated the monster. *King Crab: Recovered by Xio from an unknown mission. *Saramandora: Recovered by Xio from an unknown mission. *Three other unknown Spark Dolls that Xio recovered from an unknown mission. Mecha Xio uses a selection of land and air-based vehicles called Musketty Systems for missions. *'Xio Musketty': The main fighter jet model for the team. *'Xio Aramis': A patrol minivan. *'Xio Porthos': A patrol truck. *'Xio Athos': A patrol car. XiO Musketee.png|Xio Musketty 11401587 896406383734743 3657164935227614414 n.jpg|Xio Aramis 1538879 896406287068086 6825430738648862889 n.jpg|Xio Porthos 532912 896406347068080 2074072897503192020 n.jpg|Xio Athos Classification Systems Monsters Xio has a monster classification system that they use to identify monsters: * : For 'a'liens. * : For avians and 'b'ird-like creatures. * : For bipedal creatures. The name of the category is derived from 'G'omora. * : For 'm'etallic entities and robots. * : For 'i'nsect-like monsters. * : For 'f'ish-like creatures. * : For 'U'ltra Heroes. * : For Non-Ultra 'H'eroes. Danger * : Situation normal. * : Possibility of monsters appearing and causing disaster. * : Monster has appeared. * : Monster is in the city. * : The country/world/universe is in danger. * : The final phase. Gallery XiO_logo.png ultraman-x-scans-2.jpg UPG-XIO.jpg UPG-XIO_II.jpg ultraman-x-pr-photo-17.jpg Untitled20151209141752.png Untitled20151209141720.png Ultraman X Xio.jpg Untitled20151209141607.png ultraman-x-pr-photo-9.jpg DSC_0138.jpg Trivia *The word Xio comes from the Portuguese for "Ready for Battle". Category:Ultraman X Category:Attack Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Organizations Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Xio